


A Moment in Your Gravity

by finiarel



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Three chapters, also im just going to pair sabrina with every single red haired, angsty, canon compliant sort of, friends to lovers?, i have finished everything no need to worry this will be finished LOL, kinda steamy on the second but nothing explicit, warning book spoilers!, will be updated everyday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finiarel/pseuds/finiarel
Summary: 'What if nobody makes my heart flutter the way you do?' Marti Södergren wondered as she gazed at the sleeping face of Sabrina Glevissig. The thought excites and terrifies her at the same time.
Relationships: sabrina glevissig / marti sodergren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Of Apples and Oranges

Marti Södergren still remembers their kiss like it happened yesterday. She was sitting on the floor, back rested on the side of the bed, her hand moved to paint her toenails with a liquid she had made from a mix of beeswax, egg whites, and red dyes. Sabrina Glevissig, whom she shared the room with, was laying on the bed with her back facing the ceilings, her foot moves back and forth in turns.

“This is pretty, Pinety will love this,” Sabrina said as she inspected her red fingernails. “He’ll open his eyes and dump that stupid hag.”

Marti scoffed mockingly. She’s no seer but she can already see that Sabrina’s plan wouldn’t work on the man. It was clear as Temerian sky on a sunny afternoon that he has no interest in monogamy. That for him Sabrina falls in the same category with the older Lytta Nedd. Marti wondered just how many failed seduction will it takes for her to realised that.

“That’s what you said last week when you were trying to impress him with your breasts as well.” Marti reminded her. “Look how that turned out.”

Sabrina exhaled harshly and meet Marti’s eyes. “You are on a thin line.”

Marti shrugged, ignoring her friend warning as she continues to voice out her opinion, “I don’t think it’s worth it to chase after someone which doesn’t love you as much. Time wasted for what? A kiss which you could easily get from someone else?”

“You wouldn’t understand because the only person you have been with is that elf, whom you lure to bed with a pretence of teaching you how to be with a man. What’s her name again?”

“Leticia Charbonneau,” Marti answered. “And I think I do understand this matter for I have been with another.”

“Look at you, Södergren. Here I thought you would be one of those who waste herself with a company of the pointy ears,” Sabrina teased. A mere second after her eyes turned dark. “Who? By Gods, if you seduce Pinety-“

“Urgh no. He’s not the only one who came to visit during the annual banquet.”

“Radcliffe?”

“No.”

“Oh, Fercart?”

“No.”

“Istredd?”

“I wouldn’t be here if I mess with Yennefer’s boyfriend. No.”

“Who then?”

Marti can imagine a dozen of other names are popping up inside Sabrina’s brain, but Marti decided to save her friend from another round of guess-who-I-had-my-first-kiss-with.

“Dorregaray of Vole.”

“Interesting…” Sabrina seems to be lost in her thought for a moment, perhaps she was judging the worth of the man they’re talking about, just like how Marti would silently do whenever Sabrina told her anything about Pinety. “Did he talked to you about the importance of proposing a law to protect the silver basilisk before the kiss or did he do that after?”

“You need to cut the teasing. He isn’t wrong about the number of silver basilisk going down. Nevertheless, we had a pleasant time. Now that we have established that this isn’t the matter of my lack of experience, I am raising my argument once more, you are wasting so much effort on that Pinety if you want him to settle only for you. I am sure, that there are plenty of others around who would.”

“Pinety is an impeccable kisser. Maybe that’s why you don’t understand, Marti, a guy who spent most of his time rambling about the how people should stop using any animal products and a woman lacking canine teeth might not be a good kisser.”

“Ooh, how would you know if one is a good kisser then?”

Her friendship with Sabrina had spanned for almost half of a decade now, but Sabrina had always won every single argument they had. Maybe today, Marti would win her first.

“Let’s see… If I kiss you right now and that alone is enough for you to crave for more, then you know one is a good kisser. Like that.”

“Why do I feel like this will end up like trying to compare fruits? As if trying to choose between pear, apple, and orange?”

“Let me show you how wrong you are, my dear friend,” Sabrina looked down on her lips. “If you’d let me.”

Marti nodded, “okay.”

Without hesitation, Sabrina guided Marti’s lips into hers.

Marti had never really understood why kissing was such a big deal. But then Sabrina kissed her and Marti would swear by all the Gods that she never wanted to stop. The feeling of sparks coursing through her body was surreal. Sabrina’s lips plump and soft, skin smooth, and the air from her mouth smells like crushed mint leaves. Marti realised that she would kiss Sabrina for days and days to no end if that is possible.

Before that, Marti had considered kissing to be something that merely serves as a pathway to a destination. Sabrina changed that, the taste of her lips itself was already the most addictive thing that Marti has ever had. Perhaps, she would truly combust if they had gone further than that.

Who was she trying to fool? No amount of apples or pears would ever satisfy Marti Södergren. For the orange is what she loves the most.

_I think of love like a rose. Every petal feels like the most beautiful form of an illusion. And every thorn is sharp as it is a reality._

_“Calloneta”: Proses of Priscilla (1278)_

**~ To Be Continued ~**


	2. Perfectly Imperfect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: non-explicit sex scene

Life becomes even more interesting the moment she graduated from Aretuza. Unlike Sabrina Glevissig and many other top graduates who were able to secure a seat inside a royal council, Marti Södergren opted to stay away from politics. Marti utilised her expertise in apothecary and opened a shop in Ard Carraigh where she sells various kind of elixirs. The shop quickly becomes popular and traders from all over the continent were lining up every day to fill their carts mainly with the shop main specialty which is aphrodisiacs. The best part of it that staying in Ard Carraigh means that she got to live close to Sabrina which makes it easier for them to stay friends. The two had basically became attached to the hip to the point where Sabrina would even refer to Marti as her best friend.

For a couple of years, Marti was able to tell herself that it was enough. Well, for a couple of years.

Marti herself wondered what changed between them. Was it being in the middle of a coup that Sabrina is heavily involved in? Is it how upset Sabrina look when she was not able to stop the heart attack of Hen Gedymdeith? Or was it the way she silently begged for Sabrina to be on her side instead of leaving her alone with a corpse in the middle of the battlefield?

Nevertheless, the coup was more than just a wake-up call that the brotherhood had malfunctioned. For Marti, the bloody wall of Gastrang had given her the realisation that she wished the world was more kind to them. Because she wished it was Sabrina’s lips that touch her skin, but instead Marti met the rough leather glove that Sabrina had worn.

That was the last time Marti saw Sabrina on that night. She had heard about how her friend was injured on the next day, but Marti herself has her hands full with the wounded around her to search for the woman. This is why the next time she saw Sabrina again was two days after that, at night banquet that was held to honour the passing of the former rectoress of Aretuza. The event was held in the palace of Loxia and strictly only allow alumnus of the prestigious academy to attend.

Sabrina was standing in one corner, her face was serious as she debated about something with Keira Metz. The blonde stopped speaking for a couple of seconds when their eyes met, looking at her with mouth slightly opened before her eyes went back to Keira. Sabrina seemed to cut whatever it was that they’re talking about after that because Keira threw her hands in the air and walked away, Sabrina herself ignored the other woman and started walking towards Marti.

She smiled beautifully when they’re finally in an arm’s reach distance.

“Marti… Glad to see you are well.” She said as she initiated the ritual of kissing the air next to each of Marti’s cheek.

“Likewise.” Marti cut her reply short and gulped down the entire wine inside the goblet and started to walk to the nearby table where she can refill the liquor. She felt like she was not ready to face Sabrina yet. Not after what happened.

“You can’t possibly still upset about what happened in the past, Marti,” Sabrina said, definitely feeling the opposite of Marti. The woman matched her footstep with ease, tailing her wherever she goes. “It was necessary. You were being hysterical. All I did was giving you a bit of surprise to help you focus.”

“You left me with a half-dead man!” she half-screamed and put down the goblet in her hand. She was afraid that she would lose control and shower the woman’s she’s talking to with the red liquid inside. “You did not even say anything that could help me to stop his heart attack. You left him in my hands knowing well that he could not be saved so that I can take the blame. So, it would look like I’m on your side. That’s manipulative, Sabrina.”

“Let’s speak somewhere else.” Sabrina grabbed her arm and dragged her outside of the hall into one of the empty guest sleeping quarters of the palace. She finally let her go the moment she closed the door behind her. “I should have explained it to you back then. But you need to be on Philippa’s side. My side.”

“Why? Is it because the people on your side would have killed anyone else that stood on your way? Even when they are neutral?”

It took several moments before Sabrina finally spoke up, “we wouldn’t, but the traitors would and they did. And as much as we wouldn’t harm the neutral, our priority is to defend people on our side.”

“Oh.” Marti had meant it to sound hurtful, but instead, it came out softly. She avoided Sabrina’s eyes for a while, it felt like her face is getting warmer.

“I… do not wish to see you hurt,” Sabrina added, her hand travelled up to softly tucked Marti’s strand of stray hair behind her ears.

They were so close. Close enough that Marti could smell the red wine mixed with the minty air that came out of Sabrina’s mouth.

“I did not…” Marti said as a matter of fact. “But you did, didn’t you?”

“Only small injuries.” Sabrina shrugged, “injuries heal. It does not matter.”

“It is for me.”

She had forgotten who made the first move. But the next thing she remembered was Sabrina’s lips hungrily savouring hers. The equal intensity of her eyes when it finally snapped open and she started to push Marti towards the bed.

Clumsily, Marti helped Sabrina to let the turquoise dress loose. Shortly after, Marti’s green dress followed the bunch on the floor. They kissed again. This time Sabrina’s tongue is wrapped around hers. Their teeth ground against each other as they try to deepen it.

When they finally pulled back, both panted with excitement, Sabrina pushes Marti down the bed and straddle her hips. She avoided her lips this time and went lower, pressing her lips along her neck, occasionally grazed the skin with her teeth.

Sabrina was marking her body and Marti would happily wear the brand.

That night Marti learnt something new about herself, like how easily had she come undone when Sabrina took complete control, how willing she’s to submit to every single wish Sabrina has, how bad she is at stopping herself from calling Sabrina’s name as she rides Marti to her peak.

Furthermore, Marti had also learnt something new about her best friend, like how Sabrina’s perfectly shaped breasts look even more divine as it gently bounces when Sabrina rode her. How beautiful Sabrina skin is when it’s glistening with sweats. The way she would trap Marti around her thigh with her heel pounded Marti’s back as she comes closer to the peak. Not to mention, how mesmerizing the soft breathless moan Sabrina would have when she comes undone, a complete contrast of Sabrina’s usual loud voice.

Sex had always been a satisfaction for Marti, but what she had with Sabrina is more than just satisfaction. Sabrina made her feel like she was perfectly made for her and Marti enjoyed that very much.

They finally come to an end after several encores that she had lost count of. By this time, the two of them laid side by side on the bed, beads of sweat on their face. Sabrina turned her head to face her and finally spoke the first meaningful sentence over the past four hours.

“I… Wouldn’t mind a repeat of that.”

“Right now?”

“More than just for this moment,” Sabrina blinked slowly. Marti gazed at her, silently observed how the blonde woman’s expression turned into a cautious but a gentle one. “It doesn’t have to mean anything more than pure enjoyment.”

“Right. Let’s do that, then.”

What a fool one, even at that moment she should have known that what she feels about them was everything more than pure enjoyment.

But of course, she did not. Instead, she had led herself into believing that it was a mere lust. She had thought that her heart agrees with Sabrina. That they seek each other solely for a brief comfort. But it wasn’t.

Soon enough Marti stopped taking another to her bed. Anyone but _her_ feels bland and Marti would often find herself gulping for a shot of aphrodisiacs to push herself to satiate their lust. And Marti would find herself awake for countless nights, her lips repeating Sabrina’s name, thinking that it will mean less to her with each breath.

She had hoped that Sabrina would be just like everyone else but Sabrina never was. Because unlike the other, a piece of her breaks every time Sabrina would call her the best friend. Marti secretly yearned for people to know about what happened when the door closed on their sleepover nights. She wished to not be seen as Sabrina’s best friend but a lover.

During those nights that they spent together, Marti would look at the afterglow Sabrina had and feeling guilty. Because when Marti slept alone she dreamt of kissing Sabrina’s lips and when she woke up she would reach to the other side of the bed, sighing the sadness away as she found her not to be there.

It’s a tragedy. Marti wished that her heart would stop aching for Sabrina. However, she would find herself waiting for Sabrina to contact her, blood rushing in excitement when Sabrina asked her if she wouldn’t mind visiting her. Just like that, Marti would find herself begging for Sabrina to strip her of the dress she had bought with the woman in mind. And after it’s over she would feel empty, even when they’re laid side by side, her chest heaving, and her cheek flushed. Marti didn’t want it to end like that, but she kept her silence as the thought of being away from Sabrina frightened her even more. 

Acting like she wanted nothing more when having more is all she had ever wanted being the most painful lie. The worst part, it took Marti years to finally stop herself from going back for more.

_It pains me that I was merely your midnight love, yet as I drown myself in a sea of desire, the only one who can save me is you. And it’s unfair of you, my love, to grace me with your touch and kisses, to smile as I repeatedly scream your name in ecstasy but expect me not to catch any feelings._

_~ **Anonymous**_

**~ To Be Continued ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, I'm really happy that you give this story a try, I hope you will like it, and please let me know what do you think. :)  
> Oh yeah, the next chapter will be the last...


	3. Knocking on Your Heart

For months Marti Södergren had tried everything she can think of to erase her feelings for Sabrina Glevissig. She distanced herself from the blonde. Shut her doors closed in front of Sabrina’s beautiful face. She had burnt all the unopened letters until the lingering smell of Sabrina’s perfume that had somehow lingered on the paper turned into the thick smell of smoke. She had even smashed her megascope crystal in irritation as Sabrina kept trying to contact her to demand the explanation that Marti had deprived her of.

She thought maybe that’s what her heart needs to finally stopped beating differently whenever she thinks of her. Perhaps, if she treated her love for Sabrina like sickness and avoided the source like how one would to a virus, it will finally be over. Yet it does absolutely nothing. Because it hurt even more when the sound of knocking on her door stops or when the letter boy shook his head when Marti asked if there’s any other letter.

On the day where she was due to leave Kaedwen to join the medical team for the upcoming battle in Brenna, Marti realised that there is a chance that she won’t be seeing her home kingdom for a while, there is even a chance that she won’t ever see it again. She’s not just leaving the business that she had long invested in, she’s also leaving her life, the one where Sabrina had a role in.

She knew it was not fair to leave without giving Sabrina any explanation. It was cruel for both herself and the sorceress. Thus, before she trod the path for Temeria, Marti visited the castle of Ard Carraigh where Sabrina lives.

The guards and servants raised their eyebrows upon seeing her entering the huge hall, one of them apologised as he mentioned that Sabrina is in a war council meeting with the kings and could not be disturbed. They said nothing else when she told them that she needs to visit the royal mage’s chamber to leave a message nor they tried to stop her.

The guards waited outside as she stepped into the huge chamber. The huge balcony door looking towards the forest is opened, something that is quite uncharacteristic for Sabrina who idolises Tissaia de Vries who was known to be a dreadful perfectionist. Marti closed the front door of the room and walked to close the balcony door as well. A scent of honeysuckle in the early summer came with the breeze and touches her nose. Marti snorted disapprovingly.

“Whoever you are, show yourself,” She said to the empty room. “There’s no use of hiding from those who can unveil you by one snap of fingers.”

A figure appeared, sitting on the bed, patting the pillow with a hand. “Splendid observation. No one has ever managed that before.”

The person is not human, her ears are pointed, the tip peaking from her red hair. The vermilion colour is beautiful and it's not hard to see that it's natural, and this easily made Marti’s hair felt like a cheap imitation. Her eyelids are immaculately painted with the colour of pale orange. Her lashes are long, and Marti could tell that she used none of the false lashes to achieve that.

Marti was never been one for battle, but she had the advantage of knowing Sabrina well enough to quickly mustered a spell and the dagger from one of the drawers next to the bed fled straight into her hand, which she swiftly pointed to the woman.

“And who might you be?”

“A guest,” the person said in a rich soprano voice. “A very special one.” 

“Sabrina hated the elves!” Marti gritted her teeth and pointed the tip of the dagger under the woman’s chin, the blade was an inch away from touching the skin.

The elf didn’t even flinch, she had even smiled as she met her eyes. “This might come as a surprise for you, but she does care more about the colour of one hair than the shape of their ears. And mine happens to suit her taste.”

Marti staggered backwards. Even when all this time Sabrina always mocked the elven races, had always said about what a cunning one they are, she knows that it was mostly political. Furthermore, Marti herself had bedded the first person that is interested in her when she shut Sabrina off. It would be logical that Sabrina had done the same, even more, when Sabrina herself was the one who always referred her as a friend, the one who suggested that what they had was nothing more than a casual night of lust.

It was a foolish thought to come to the castle unannounced and expecting Sabrina to welcome her with open arms. Not another word she said to the elf nor she spoke to the other people in the palace. She just turned her back and go. At that moment, her heart was tugging painfully. That’s the only thing she can think of as she made a portal straight to her home.

Well, she was basically on the verge of tears as she started to gather items to take on her trip and put them all in one enchanted bag that she later tied to the horse satchel. She did all of that with no help, refusing those that were offered by the two girls that are doing an internship in her shop.

She was fastening the saddle on the white horse when she heard a whooshing sound from her back, she turned around and found a portal. From the other side, someone appeared. Of course, this person is the one and only, Sabrina Glevissig.

“So, you’re just going to leave without any explanation? After intruding my chamber??” Sabrina stomped her feet as she approached her, stopping Marti from the task of tidying up the saddle on the horse.

“What else can I do? Obviously, your special guest from Dol Blathanna was not keen to see me around.” Marti replied bitterly.

“What? Tch- that’s Ida. She does not matter.”

“Then why was she in your room? Is it your thing now to have every single guest to wait inside your sleeping chamber?”

“Who I let into my chamber is none of your business, Marti.” Sabrina avoided the question.

“Of course it wasn’t.” Marti snickered. “Who am I to judge who you’re spending your night with am I right? After all, bedding an elf is only disgusting when it’s not you who does it.”

“You are mistaken,” Sabrina muttered, throwing her gaze around as if to ensure no one else would be listening before she explained slowly. “That woman was not who you think she is. I have business with her, one that concerns my kingdom and hers, nothing more. Listen, Marti, you should not mention to anyone about her, alright? You should forget that you have ever seen her in the first place.”

“Good to know.” Marti nodded. “Your secret is safe with me. Now I need to go, I have quite a long trip ahead.”

Marti had expected that Sabrina would finally turn around and leave. But instead, she took a step closer.

“I still am failing to understand your problem with me. You just suddenly disappeared. You’ve never replied to any of my letters. I was refused to even enter your shop, let alone your home. I spent days thinking what was it that I did that was so wrong that you could not even stomach seeing me?”

“My problem is when I thought you didn’t care for me, turns out you had been trying to protect me. I went away because I had thought that what we have is never going to be more than sex, but you sent me countless letters. You made me feel like I actually have a chance, but now that I’m trying to take that chance, I am starting to think that maybe… Maybe I never really did.” Marti blurted out, voice cracking at the end of her explanation.

Sabrina’s eyes widened, her fingers fidgeted with the sleeve of her dress. She took her time before she replied.

“You were never just a warmth for me to exploit, you were never just a friend. You have always been more than that and I was too much of a coward to admit it. Because, Marti Södergren, I am in love with you.”

Marti blinked twice as if her brain needs more time to process the confession that Sabrina had just uttered. She planned to be the one who confessed and should Sabrina said yes she would jump happily into her arms, hands cupping her cheeks and kiss that red lips so hard that it would bruise. But now it’s the other way around. Now that Sabrina is the one who confessed to her all she did is looking back at the blonde with mouth slightly parted opened in surprise. Not knowing the next steps she should take.

“Please tell me that I’m not too late. That I can still fix what went wrong between us.” Sabrina pleaded. “If there’s anything… Anything I do to stop you from leaving, I would.”

“I do want that chance to start over but I still do have to leave. It’s a promise that I have made to myself that I would like to help the upcoming war in Brenna, there will be so many wounded, and I hope to help to ease their suffering.” Marti traced Sabrina’s cheekbones with her fingers. “However, I will come back. For you. For us. I promise.”

Sabrina nodded and pulled her into her embrace, laughing shakily as she kisses the space between Marti’s eyebrows before going down to claim her lips.

The kiss was exactly like how Marti always remembered it but also so much more. It’s familiar but felt like brand new. It felt like freedom, promise, and hope combined. At that moment, Marti knew that she would never settle for anything less nor she would ever find something better.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Yes.”

“This amulet,” Sabrina reached inside the pocket of her dress and put the items on Marti’s hand. “If there’s anything. If suddenly they stoop so low and started attacking the medical tents. Use this to contact me. I’ll be there in a blink.”

Marti nodded. She took a deep breath and smiled as she gazed at Sabrina’s pair of green eyes. She closed their distance once more, resting her forehead on Sabrina’s as she inspected the stone of the amulet, thin, and immaculately cut, with a colour that matches the giver’s eyes.

Somehow, something inside her convinced her that this won’t be the end of their story. That there will be so much more ahead of them. More mornings where she would wake up and find Sabrina’s sleeping next to her. More nights, where they would laugh at their past self and what a fool they were once.

Those thoughts circled Marti’s mind as she reached forward for another kiss. A temporary goodbye for the one which made her heart beats the hardest.

“I love you too.”

_I did mistake her for an angel at first. Her hair is fiery red, braided neatly on her back. Her eyes were those of a sky. My lips were numb and dry, and after a moment struggling with myself I was able to say to the woman, “never I thought that I would be among those deserving of a peaceful afterlife”. The woman laughed, there’s something sad about her laugh, something that tells you that you have mistaken the stars reflected on the pond with those of heavens. “You are still alive, commander. You are still alive and soon enough you will be able to go home and live the rest of your life peacefully. Hopefully far from the war.” Then I asked of her, “if that’s so my lady, once I am back to my full-self, would you be so kind as to let me share a bottle of wine?”. The woman shook her head and smiled longingly, “I apologise but I have to decline your offer. Someone I love is waiting for me back at home and there’s nothing I wish more than to be back into her arms as soon as possible.”_

_I met her again, only one time after that, my hair that was once as dark as the night sky had turned into white for a long time and there she was holding my daughter’s hand as the girl ran into a high fever. There was not a single thing changed about her appearance, not even a single wrinkle on her skin. The only thing that could tell me that time had also gone by for her is the diamond ring on her finger._

(Flourens Delannoy, _Witches and Where To Find Them_ )

**~ Fin ~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, we reach the end. I hope that would be a satisfying conclusion for these two and you enjoyed it as much as I do writing it. I am glad that you went along the ride. To be honest, Sabrina X Marti is the first crackship I came out with for Sabrina, in fact, I was already thinking of how good these two could be on my first read of the book.


End file.
